


Make Me a Match

by sajere1



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wingmanning Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/sajere1
Summary: 34. Spin the bottle.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Make Me a Match

Adaine leans into Riz’s space, and it’s a relief to see the puzzlement he’s feeling reflected in her face. “I don’t get it,” she says, low enough that only he can hear. “You just…kiss whoever the bottle lands on? That’s the only rule?”

Riz looks at the empty beer bottle that Fig has placed in the middle of the carpet. He looks at Adaine. “Uh,” he says.

“Does that even count as a game?” she continues, worrying her lower lip. “There’s no, like…mechanics. It’s - it’s just one thing happening over and over. There’s not even, like, betting. At least with, uh, truth or dare, and stuff, there’s - you can make a choice. There’s something that counts as ‘playing.’ This, this is just…” Adaine gestures widely to the area around them.

Riz ducks out of the way as Fig leads Ayda over. She’s gathering their friends one by one into a careful circle, and as the unfortunate first target of her wiles, Riz is forced to sit and watch. “I am the wrong person to ask,” he says.

Adaine sighs, half-frustrated. “I know,” she mumbles. “Just - are we missing something? Is this a couple thing, or…?”

“I feel like that’d be weird. Because, like – since there’s no guarantee that you’ll get a person. It seems like, if what you wanted was to make out with your girlfriend…”

“…that you would just make out with your girlfriend,” Adaine finishes. Riz nods solemnly. “I just don’t get this whole, ritual around it, when you could just ask someone - “

“You guys got roped into this, too?” Fabian says, dropping to a seat on Riz’s other side.

They both turn to stare at him. He blinks. “What?”

Adaine clears her throat. “I, uh. Thought you liked ‘getting your kisses in.’”

Fabian rolls his eyes, leans back on his arms. “Yeah, but I don’t want to waste it on just anyone,” he says, waving a hand careless towards the group. “My kisses are too good to just spread around to every passer-by and do-gooder.”

“Then why didn’t you say no?” Adaine frowns.

Riz answers before Fabian can. “Because Ragh might play, right?”

Fabian shoots straight up, entire face coloring. “That is not - “ he starts, strangled, but Adaine has already leaned in, eyes bright and wide at the potential gossip. Fabian splutters, searching frantically around the room. “The BALL, I told you about Ragh in confidence, you aren’t allowed to just – just throw it in there - “

“Oh my god you want to kiss Ragh,” Adaine says. “Ooooh my god. Oh my god.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Fabian stresses.

“I don’t know why you’re wasting your time with this if you know you wanna kiss him,” Riz plows on, earning an exasperated look from Fabian. “Just go kiss him. All this seems…kinda bullshit.”

“It’s not – I can’t just - “ Fabian huffs, runs a hand through his hair, and makes a face. His face screws up as he thinks about it, and just as he sets his expression determined, Fig drops on the other side of the circle, clapping everyone to attention.

“Spin the bottle, spin the bottle, spin the bottle - “

“Babe.” Tracker rests a hand on Kristen’s shoulder. The chanting doesn’t stop, but it does slow to half-drunken giggles in between words as Kristen leans her head sloppily on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Now that is the spirit!” Fig nods solemnly, pointing at Kristen. “I hereby decree that Spin the Bottle is starting right now and it’s going to be totally rad.”

Ayda, who is sitting next to her, looks helplessly around her friends. “I do not understand the significance of the bottle.”

Adaine taps the bottle. “It’s just tradition.”

“Ah. Tradition.” Ayda nods studiously, fixing the empty bottle with her intent gaze. “I will pay this bottle the respect it is due as part of the life of my wonderful girlfriend and also my best friends.”

“That’s right, babe.” Fig pats her hand consolingly. “Who’s going first?”

There’s a moment of nervous tittering before Gorgug leans in wordlessly and taps the bottle. It moves approximately one inch. Kristen’s giggles magnify when it points to her.

“That’s cheating,” Fig whines as Gorgug leans down to peck Kristen on the cheek. He shrugs as he sits up, and Fig makes a face at him. “Fiiine. Kristen! Go!”

Kristen lands on Adaine, and they share what would be a fairly sweet kiss if Adaine weren’t giving Tracker (who looks exceptionally amused) nervous glances the whole way through. Adaine kisses Fabian, who kisses Fig, who makes out with Ayda for a straight minute, who kisses Tracker, who shares a “no hetero” with Ragh and shake hands in mutual agreement.

Blessedly, the bottle never seems to make its way to Riz – which is good because he’s been focusing all his attention on trying to figure out a way to sneakily get Ragh and Fabian to pick each other. Fabian keeps making these nervous glances out the corner of his eye. He’s so obvious Riz can’t believe that nobody has picked up on it yet – Fabian is so nervous, and every time he catches eyes with Riz he scowls in the way that Riz is certain means ‘please help me make out with this boy.’ Riz is determined to be a good friend to Fabian.

He’s so focused on trying to figure out how to make one of them spin the bottle to each other with sheer force of mind that he completely misses a pair of rounds – and it’s only when Fig shouts, “RIZ!” and Adaine taps his shoulder that he realizes the bottle is pointed at him.

He startles. “Uh.” He looks around, helplessly, his friends in various states of amusement and exasperation of his zoning out. “Um.”

“It’s me, The Ball,” Fabian says, and Riz jumps.

“Right.” Riz looks at the bottle. Then looks at Fabian. “…can we pass?”

“Illegal!” Fig shouts, slamming a hand on the ground. “Make out!”

Riz purses his lips. He hadn’t actually planned to do any kissing here. He was…wingmanning. Through willpower. Over…spin the bottle. This is an unexpected outcome.

He’s about to dart out at all costs when Fabian sighs. “Just get it over with,” he says, taking Riz’s chin in hand, and -

His hand is so warm on Riz’s face, his eyelashes fluttering as they close, and he presses in against Riz’s slack mouth. He’s close, he’s so close, Riz can smell his breath, and he wants to let his own eyes close but he wants to look at Fabian, right now, blushing through his ears, over the bridge of his nose, and when he reaches up Fabian’s hand is right there, Fabian is touching him, Fabian is kissing him - 

Fabian pulls back as quickly as he pushed in, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. Riz blinks, swaying in place, ignoring the loud whoops of his friends.

He stares blankly. Fabian smiles at him, a little, funny. For the first time, Riz realizes that Fabian’s smile makes his stomach rush up, thinks about Fabian’s hair, all windswept and in his face, his skin, his mouth, his eyes. Like the world is in slow motion, he sees Fabian glance over at Ragh – guilty, hopeful – and feels his stomach drop right back down, and all of a sudden there is something Riz has been locking so tight he didn’t know there was a cell trying to burst out, pressing at the edges of his ribcage. His knees are shaking, his fingers are locked, and everyone is suddenly too loud, too much, as all it once it comes crashing down in quick succession.

“Riz? Are you okay?” Adaine says, like through molasses, and he can feel people looking at him with concern – can see Fabian turning to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry - 

Riz scrambles to a stand and sprints out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> last one, promise im done spamming the front page of the d20 tag. catch me on tumblr @riz-gukgak


End file.
